Cody and Erin's story of doooooooooooooom!
by wufei hater
Summary: Me and Vampyric Peep Queen wrote this fic together when we got really bored she even did her own voice parts. Well on with what will be the excuse for us both to be sent to a mental institution!


This is the day; this is the day.  
  
What day?  
  
The day I can't think of something to write.  
  
Well that was profound and life altering.  
  
Shut up!  
  
You!  
  
Make me!  
  
This got old fast.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Why don't you!  
  
I'll get the battery again!  
  
You wouldn't dare!  
  
Watch me!  
  
On with the demented fanfic! I apologize but I was bored and wanted to write down one of the conversations I have in my head before I get the battery again and forget. By the way I still own nothing.  
  
Heero pushed the self detonate button again. He'd been sitting on a park bench pushing the button for the last half hour. It was the only remnant he had from Wing Zero.  
  
"I want my explosives back," he mumbled. The whole total pacifism thing in the universe was really starting to ware on him. "Maybe Trowa has some leftover explosives I can borrow." Heero said and walked out of the park with the button still in his hand. A figure from the shadows giggled and followed him  
  
Heero walked to the outskirts of town to where a circus was being held. "I hate all these happy freaks." Heero said and tried to duck out of the way of the crowd so as not to be recognized. He looked ahead and his eyes widened in fear. "OH gods maybe she is stalking me?!" Heero thought and ducked into a tent. Up ahead on the bath he saw Duo, Relena, and Quatre, all laughing merrily and enjoying the day. Heero panicked and kept pushing the button feverishly. "Oh." He realized he still wasn't connected to anything and did a big sweat drop. He watched them laugh as they passed him without even thinking he was there.  
  
"I am the god of prettiness! Duo yelled and skipped along.  
  
He emerged from his hiding place and kept in the shadows and stayed there until he got to a tent he thought that Trowa was in. There were many fierce animals growling at people and eating small children that got to close. No one seemed to pay attention besides their parents, unless they happened to be with them at the time. And even then, they just picked up their belongings casually like they'd planned to get their kids eaten today.  
  
Heero followed the trail of body parts littering the ground. (Most of them looked rubber enough.) Ren ran up to the lion's cage. "Ooh pretty kitties!" She ran up to the cage and was swiftly eaten. Wufei stood on the outside laughing his ass off.  
  
"Stupid Onna." He tries to say in-between laughs. Flame suddenly appeared on top of the lion's cage looking down through the bars and laughing at the lion.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha! Pretty kitties!" She kept laughing until she slipped on some of the bars, fell through the bars also, and was swiftly eaten. Wufei couldn't contain his roaring laughter and started stumbling around. He fell into a few people that just pushed him around. Eventually one of the passerby's just pushed him into the cage, and Wufei was also eaten.  
  
Back to the actual story; Heero wanders farther back to find Trowa asleep on a large fat lion. "Hey Trowa!" Trowa moved slightly.  
  
"I'll take that as an 'your awake', anyway I need explosives." Heero asked and looked into Trowa's new sunglasses. "Hey didn't Howard have shades like those?" Trowa lifted his arm and pointed to the lion whose stomach Trowa was napping on.  
  
"Oh ok then," Heero said nervously and stepped back. Trowa pointed out a back tent flap and threw Heero some keys. "Hey thanks. Heero said and walks past Trowa and out the back tent flap.  
  
* * *  
  
Flame was suddenly re-incarnated behind the group of Duo, Quatre and Relena so she decided to follow them. "Dying hurts! Damn you Cody stop killing me and don't kill Duo or Quatre!" She yelled up at the sky and at the amused author. She then stepped in behind the small group far enough away not to be noticed.  
  
"Hey Miss Relena look at the giant monkey!" Quatre said and pointed to the gorilla cages.  
  
"Oh that poor monkey! That cage doesn't conform to total pacifism!" Relena shouted and went over to the door. She opened the cage then opened her arms as to hug it and looked at the giant gorilla. The giant gorilla cocked its head to the side and looked at Relena. Duo walked up behind Relena.  
  
"Hey monkey-boy you're free!" He yelled and threw a banana at the gorilla. The gorilla became suddenly enraged, went over to pick up Relena and Duo in each hand, and promptly ate them both.  
  
"Miss Relena! Duo! Oh my god! You killed Shiningami! You bastard! Quatre yelled at the gorilla. The giant gorilla regained human size and actually turned into a human. A very short human with tall hair but a human-looking fellow none the less.  
  
"Now I will go kill Kackarot!" The short man's hair turned golden and got significantly longer, all the way down to his knees. And he flew off.  
  
"You're not getting away that easy!" Quatre yelled up at went to the end of the end of the circus where his Endless Waltz gundam was sitting around. Quatre got in flew off after the short angry blond haired flyer.  
  
Flame just stood off in the corner laughing her head off. "He ate Relena!" She screamed and rolled on the ground laughing. She went flying off after Quatre in the Thunder when she was done laughing. But that wasn't for a good long while after.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero arrived next to a pile of crates labeled "Trowa's stash, don't touch!" Heero pried open a crate. "Explosives explosives explosives! Heero repeated giddily. The first crate finally opened and Heero fell over shocked to see what was inside.  
  
"Where are all the boom-sticks?" Heero said with a sad puppy dogface. "I wanna blow myself up though!" he whined. He went through every crate until he finally came to a small crate labeled "lion dung". "If there are no explosives in here; then this will really suck.' He thought.  
  
He pried open the crate an was greeted by about 100 kilos of C4. Heero's eyes started to water and a tear ran down his cheek. "I'm so happy," he said and smiled at and cried at the mother load that he'd just found.  
  
* * *  
  
As Vegeta flew through the air, he looked behind him to see a large robot in a cool looking cloak fly after him with very large long, curved blades extended. "What the bloody hell is this?" Vegeta said aloud and stopped in mid-air to meet it heads on. "So you wanna play chicken?" Vegeta powered up and grew out his hair and it went golden blonde and down to his and fell down to his knees. "Well I'm game bitch!" He screamed and tore off after the gundam.  
  
"What's he doing? He's coming right art me! Well I'm game too!" Quatre yelled into the cockpit and hit the button to disengage his cool looking cloak and his gundam once again went to super sucky mode. "Shut up author my gundam does not suck!" He yelled into one of his cock pit screens. The monitor flipped on and Cody (the author) appeared on the screen. "Well I think it does so I'll describe it however I wanna!" Cody yelled and stuck out his tongue and pulled on of his eyes down.  
  
The other monitor flipped on and Little Cat (=^.^=)(Vampyric Peep queen) appeared. "Like hell it does! The things got freaking blades bigger than the damn gundam! And it's not like he constantly blows shit up, making the routine redundant…. Wufei…. *cough, cough* … and he doesn't run out of ammo every freaking time he fights … *ahem* Trowa. So leave the little blonde fuzzy head alone! *bai-dahs Cody. Peace sign, chibi anmie grin* I win!"  
  
"You do not win, I am god here! This is the one place where no one can deflate my ego! My own story! Mwahahahahahahahaaha!" As Cody laughs insanely Quatre and Little Cat both sweat drop and the screens flip off and Quatre is left to beat on Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta and Sandrock crap-dom are inches away from doing battle when Quatre's gundam runs out of gas and he plummets toward the ground with Vegeta standing on his chest beating on him the whole time. Not really doing any harm at all.  
  
Else where, watching the mock battle with a big sweat drop because neither are doing any harm to the other. Flame is astonished to watch the gundam fall to the ground. "I've got to help my sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy sexy whore!" And she does a nosedive toward the ground to help Quatre. She gets down to where Quatre is falling and backhands Vegeta away with her gundam's hand over the horizon .  
  
"You biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch!" Vegeta screams as he passes over the horizon. Flame picks up the Sandrock and they both slowly descend toward the ground.  
  
But what of everyone else? Who will I reincarnate next? Find out in the next episode of "Cody-and-Erin-have-way-to-much-free-time-so-someone- please-put-us-out-of-our-misery-story!"  
  
Erin: I wanna cuddle with Quatre!  
  
Cody::sweatdrop::  
  
Porky pig: ah bah dee ah ba dee ah bah dee that's all folks! 


End file.
